Abstinence
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Could you survive a week without it? SLASH RS Rated cos I'm paranoid


Abstinence

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

A/N: Yerr I know I took down 'Don't Think'…but that's cos personally I thought it was a load of rubbish ¬¬ one of the worst I've ever done methinks. So here is something to replace it – I hope you think its better cos I certainly do!

Warning: This is SLASH. That means boy/boy, yaoi, shonen ai or however else you want to say it. If you don't like it then press the back button and read something else. Flames will be shredded and fed to my rabid pet goldfish, Miranda and Callisto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! That's why they're on a fan fiction site instead of published.

Also, the potion that is used here is not mine. I read it another fic but I can't remember which one! If it's yours I'm sorry, message me and I'll put your name up! 

_Italics_ mean thoughts

* * *

It was a cold miserable evening. Hogwarts was gripped in that time of year when it's too cold for autumn but you can't quite call it winter either. The weather couldn't make up its mind and so settled for sending icy draughts that froze everything in its path and drenching the land with constant sleet.

Remus, who particularly hated the cold, was reading happily in the dorm, cocooned in blankets and armed with steaming hot chocolate.

Sirius and James, however, were sprawled next to the fire – as close as possible without setting themselves alight – playing chess. They were not particularly good – Peter was the chess champion – but it was something to pass the time and an excuse to put off doing homework.

James stretched lazily and glanced round the common room.

"I wonder where Peter is." Sirius shrugged, his focus still on the game.

"Who cares?"

"Eh…he's probably begging homework help off Remus."

"Can't be – Moony's upstairs and Peter isn't." James glanced at Sirius, amused.

"Trust you to know exactly where Moony is at all times."

"Well duh. He's my boyfriend. How would I be able to look after him if I didn't know where he was? Checkmate." Sirius sat up smirking at his friend's dismayed groan. James glared and got up into an armchair, resuming the conversation.

"Look after him? You practically stalk him!"

"He loves it really. And anyway, you're the stalker round here."

"I am not!"

"Yeah whatever. Tried to smell Evans' underwear recently?"

"Shut up! That was once! And it was an accident!" Sirius winked mischievously.

"Suuure it was, Jamsie boy! At least I _never_ tried to smell Remus' boxers!"

"Don't call me that! And I bet you've tried at least once."

"Ah no, my dear friend, for you see, I, unlike you, am not sexually frustrated when it comes to the object of my affections, and so do not feel the need to inhale the scent of said object from their undergarments."

"…You're even starting to _sound_ Moonyish." Sirius grinned wickedly.

"It comes from spending _lots_ of _quality time_ with him." James screwed up his face.

"Ugh, Merlin, _why_ do you feel the need to traumatise me so? I think you've had too much 'quality time' – it's all you even seem to think about!"

"Too much sex? No such thing. Not that you would know, Jamsie."

"Oh yeah? I reckon you're addicted. I bet you couldn't go a week without sex." Sirius considered.

"A week, you say?" James grinned and stuck out his hand.

"A week. Two Galleons?" Sirius didn't hesitate.

"Make it five and you're on, Potter."

"Done, Black."

Remus stared incredulously at the pair.

"You did _what_!" James winced but Remus barely noticed. His mind was racing, trying to take in and analyse his boyfriend's latest act of stupidity.

"You made a bet. With James. To not have sex…for a week?" Sirius nodded awkwardly and watched his boyfriend silently.

"Without consulting me first?" A brief hesitation, then another nod.

"Only _you_ would do something that idiotic…" Sirius swallowed nervously and decided to try his luck.

"It…it's only a week, Remie…"

"_Only _a week!" _Wrong decision! Wrong decision!_ "A week, Sirius! That's seven days! One hundred and sixty-eight hours! Ten thousand and eighty minutes!"

James' eyebrows shot up in alarm and he started trying to sidle inconspicuously towards the door. At a furious glance from Remus, he abandoned the inconspicuous act and ran, leaving Sirius to his fate.

"Remie…!"

"Don't you dare! Why would you accept such a ludicrous, ridiculous bet? What possessed you? I can't believe…!"

"Remus!"

"WHAT!"

_Alright, try flattery…_"You're really sexy when you're angry…" Remus' eyes flashed dangerously.

Abandon flattery! "But I'm really, really sorry and I'll never do it again!" 

There was a tense pause before Remus sighed. Sirius visibly relaxed and sat cautiously next to the amber-eyed boy. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and felt a tentative arm snake round his waist.

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have yelled."

"You had every right to."

"I'm still sorry. So…what are the conditions?"

"Five Galleons. Ends 9.10pm next Wednesday. No kissing, no sex and no intimate touching." Remus raised an amused eyebrow.

"_Intimate_ touching?" He felt Sirius chuckle.

"You shoulda seen James' face when I mentioned _that_."

The next week was interesting to say the least.

Both boys were twitchy and edgy. Remus threw himself into studying, Sirius into pranks. It was the worst week of Snape's life.

Lily was let in on the bet and, after cooing sympathetically at Remus' complaints like a good friend, she immediately joined James and Peter in their quest to make it as difficult as possible for Sirius ("But not because I like you, Potter!")

On Thursday, James stole the mattress from Sirius' bed and forced him to sleep next to Remus.

On Friday, the mattress was back but Peter hid Remus' pyjama top. This led to a long search in which a shirtless Remus got quite angry and flustered.

On Saturday, Lily managed to 'accidentally' nudge Remus into the lake, which cause his clothes to cling and his white shirt to go quite transparent. Sirius had to bolt for the castle.

On Sunday, the trio stole and hid nearly all of Remus' clothes, so he was forced to wear tight jeans and an even tighter red T-shirt. It was that or the leather trousers (bought as a joke from James, obviously!).

On Monday, James slipped a Stripping Solution, brewed by Lily, into Sirius' drink. It caused him to see the people he was attracted to naked. It was the first time Sirius had ever experienced a day long hard-on.

On Tuesday, James and Peter managed to lock the pair in a broom cupboard for several hours. They finally emerged looking so flushed that James accused Sirius of breaking the conditions. Remus snapped that he most certainly had not and stalked off.

On Wednesday, Lily charmed Sirius so that he would read all his books as erotica about a certain werewolf. All of his teachers inquired worriedly about his health that day.

Finally Wednesday faded into evening. Remus was vehemently writing an essay on his bed while Sirius fidgeted on the floor and stared at the wall clock.

9.02pm…9.03pm…

James lay on his own bed, reading a magazine. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the thick tension in the room.

9.05pm…9.06pm…

The minutes seemed to crawl by. Sirius' eyes flicked from Remus to the clock and back again. Back and forth, back and forth.

9.07pm…9.08pm…

James shifted position and turned a page of his magazine.

9.09pm…

Remus jabbed his quill onto the paper one last time before putting it down and carefully stowing his essay away.

9.10pm!

Sirius jumped up and threw himself onto Remus. Their lips met in a frantic kiss as Remus ran his fingers into Sirius' hair. Their movements were feverish and desperate as they scrabbled against buttons to satisfy the need to feel skin against skin. Remus felt his shirt being yanked off and moaned aloud.

The last thing either of them heard were James' yells as he sprinted from the dorm before they gave themselves up completely to each other.

Make up sex was definitely the best sex of all.

* * *

Thankies for reading ! 

Again the Stripping Solution idea is not mine!

And I know some people hate it when this is mentioned so I won't say a word…stares pointedly at the little purple button


End file.
